Kakashi and Sakura's Eternal Life Together
by kyaranari.amulet.fortune
Summary: This story is about Kakashi and Sakura being married and having a life of there own. But what happens when Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke go on a mission? Will Sakura stay home like she is supposed to? What happens when she get's a fever?
1. Sakura Collapses!

So yeah, here's the second chappie! Hope you enjoy my story! R&R! Please be careful about flames. Hopefully, there's not a lot going on in this chap. So…

Chapter 2: Sakura Collapses!

Sakura's POV

"Whoa, what happened?"

I wondered why I was in the hospital dressed in the robes they give. Also, why are Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino all sleeping in the room with me?

"Ouch, why is it so hard to get up," I whispered to myself. Kakashi started to awaken and saw my eyes were sort of drowsy.

Kakashi's POV

"Huh? Why am I so tired?"

Oh my god! Sakura's awake! I was also drowsy like Sakura was.

Neji and the others were starting to awaken. I shook all of them up and we all asked what happened. However, her reply wasn't what I was looking for. Tsunade came in and told me that Sakura was just tired and when she focused her chakra, I forced the chakra to break causing her to obtain a fever and pass out. Naruto woke and yelled, "HEY YOU GUYS, SAKURA'S AWAKE!"

"Shh…remember, you're in a hospital and Sakura here needs quiet," I lectured Naruto.

Sakura was asleep again before I knew it. I whispered to Sakura, "Get some rest. You're not having training for the next couple of weeks. I sang a song my mother used to sing to me to make me fall asleep. I sang the first verse and combing her hair. Before I knew it, she fell asleep like an angel in heaven. I went outside and…

"POOF!"

Oh, great, Might guy, the person I needed the most, not!

"So how's your cherry blossom," he asked.

"She's fine. She needs to stay in the hospital for the next couple of days to regain her strength. Tsunade told her to rest and I sung her the song you know my mother used to sing."

I started to sing;

Kimi no tede, kirisaite

Tooi hi no, kioku wo

Kanashimi no Iki no ne wo tomete kureyo…

"I get it," Gai whispered.

I went back to the room where Sakura was asleep and whispered to her, "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"Kakashi," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really cold," Sakura said.

I could tell. Her whole body was trembling.

"How about I sleep with you for the night here on the bed where I'll snuggle you so you won't get a cold?" I asked, quietly.

"Mmhm." Sakura mumbled.

I quickly got into her bed and held her close to me and started singing again and combing her hair with my hand.

Hope you guys liked it! Remember, R&R! Also, I take light flames. Hope this wasn't too cheesy!-katarawater

Reminder: Please review!


	2. Nightmare!

Here's chappie 3. I would like to thank sentbyangels13 for reading my story! So everyone, Review, please! Remember, it's rated M!

Chapter 3: Nightmare!

Sakura's POV

"What time is it?" I looked at the time and it was 11 in the morning. "Where's Kakashi," I wondered. I pressed the button for help and a kind nurse came in. I asked her where Hatake Kakashi was and the kind lady said that Kakashi wanted to tell me that he and Naruto went to find Sasuke after 4 years and that he wanted me to stay home or at least in bed. I quickly got out of bed. I thought, "Hey! My stomach doesn't hurt anymore. I asked Tsunade if I could leave the hospital and she said that I could but I had to watch my chakra. I ran off into the street to Ino's house where I would tell her I got better. "Ino," I yelled.

She shouted back, "I'm over here Sakura, are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Ino, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

I looked at her sort of concerned, "Do you think I should go follow Kakashi even though he told me not to or should I just stay home like he told me to?"

Ino replied, "Usually I would tell you to stay home like a good lady, but as Kakashi ditched you in the hospital, I would tell you it's your choice."

I sighed. Well, I thought, I guess I have no other choice but to help them out. Ino saw my face and gave me the look telling me to be careful and good luck to me. I gave Ino my look which meant thanks to her. I quickly went home and started packing. I was going to follow them no matter what and I already knew the first place to look. They were going to go to the Valley of the End where Sasuke and Naruto used to fight there and started looking there. When I went there, no one was there. There were two pairs of footprints, one smaller and one bigger. I knew it had to be Kakashi and Naruto. I counted their footprints until it stopped and I realized they werent' far ahead. I ran and jumped as hard as I could and yelled for Kakashi. I caught them and landed to the ground. I yelled, "Kakashi!" Kakashi turned his head around and looked surprised yet beaten up. Same with Naruto. I quickly ran to them and used the Healing Jutsu. Naruto was unconscious, so he was laid down. Kakashi was perfectly fine after my jutsu.

Kakashi's POV

I thought I told the lady to tell her not to follow us since it was so dangerous. I was about to speak until Sakura hugged me and started crying. Okay, I thought. Maybe she did have a reason to cry. She sobbed and said, "Why did you leave me? Huh? Why!"

I carried her up and laid her on my lap and said, "Look, I didn't want you to get hurt so I told you to stay even though I knew that wouldn't have worked anyways." I kissed her hard until she calmed down. It was night time so her eyes were all red from sobbing and crying. I took off the mask and said, "Sakura, isn't this what you wanted your whole life, to see my face?" She nodded and looked up. She smiled and then snuggled on my chest. I told her she didn't fully recover yet even though she checked out. She nodded and I also told her that it was night time and she had to sleep.

She said, "I'm tired anyways from trying to find you." I chuckled and said, "Since you have a sleeping bag, lay it out and I'll use the sharingan eye to make you have a happy dream, all right?" She answered yes and got to work quickly. Once she was done I went on top of her and said, "Look at my sharingan eye know." She looked as my red eye started to spin. Her eyes were droopy and I said, good night. She fell asleep. Late after patrol, I slept.

Sakura's POV

"Psst," someone whispered. I looked up and, oh my god! It was Sasuke! How in the world did he find us! I tried yelling to Kakashi for help except Sasuke covered my mouth and said, "Follow me and you'll be stronger than you ever imagined."

I started having tears and said, "No, you left me, how can I ever trust you now!"

He wiped my tears and I fell onto his lap as he rubbed my back. He said, "You're tired, I can tell, so get some rest and I'll come back tomorrow for your answer three days from now. Don't worry. I'll be able to find you. Trust me." He flew into the sky as I saw Kakashi sleeping. I yelled, "Kakashi!"

He quickly turned. He asked, "What do you need?"

I started crying again and whispered to him, "Sasuke and Orochimaru are back. This time, they are after me." He was shocked and asked if I was sure. I nodded and told him that when he was asleep, Sasuke asked me if I wanted to be powerful and join him with Orochimaru and that he would come back three days and find us from now. Kakashi looked at me, then at Naruto. He ordered me, "After we all eat breakfast tomorrow morning, we're going to leave this place. Trust me, Orochimaru and Sasuke aren't going to get to you that easily." I looked at him and said, " I don't know what I should do though, should I join Sasuke, the person who I always wanted or you, my husband." I cried onto his shoulder as he embraced me and whispered over and over again, "It's okay, everything's going to be okay."

Yay! Another cliffie! Remember R&R! I need to know if you people like it or not. I take flames (light!)-katarawater. TBC!


	3. The Nightmare Part II

So yeah, here's the 4th chappie. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time…I was on vacation in NY. So here it is.

The Nightmare Part II

Sakura's POV

"Huh?" I looked around after I woke up. Oh my god the air smells good! It smells like

bacon, ham, and some eggs with toast. I looked to see who it was and Kakashi was cooking some food for us. Naruto was fooling off with a live fish he had caught. "Let it go, and both of you need to eat breakfast!" Kakashi warned Naruto that if he didn't listen, he would throw his breakfast onto his face. I sat down with Kakashi and Naruto and started to eat. Kakashi stared at me, worried about something and then looked at Naruto. He didn't tell Naruto what happened last night. Naruto in the meantime was refusing to eat and opened up an instant ramen bowl. Kakashi ate what Naruto refused to eat and I heard Naruto slurping so fast I'd think he would choke himself on accident.

Kakashi's POV

I looked at Sakura, concerned that she might get kidnapped. "Finish your breakfast, and start packing. We're leaving this place." Sakura soon enough finished her breakfast. She stared at the trees for a while until she told me that Sasuke was back. Everyone was packed and ready to go. I used my Sharingan eye to see what was going on and I found out that Sasuke was on the trees dozing off a bit but, still alert. All three of us left far away. I wondered how Naruto and I were supposed to kill Orochimaru when Sasuke's around. We continued walking until night.

Sakura's POV

It looked pretty normal today. I mean, nothing happened. We stopped walking to put up camp. While Naruto was gone, I stood there, silent until Kakashi told me that I would be sleeping on his lap tonight and probably for the rest of the trip so Sasuke wouldn't be able to make any threats to me to shut me up. At night, I did what he had asked but he also told me he would give me a vision of Sasuke to see what my reaction to him was. He did and I dozed off until the image of Sasuke, half demon, appeared. In my dream, Sasuke was trying to persuade me that the curse is a good thing. "No," I commanded to Sasuke. He kept coming closer. I held a kunai knife near him and told him not to move in. Orochimaru spoke softly, "Cherry blossom, why don't you want your Sasuke back?" I thought, "Hmph, as if I would want him back!"

Kakashi's POV

I looked at Sakura twisting and turning until all of a sudden, she came up quickly like when one wakes up from a normal nightmare. I checked her breathing, it was rapid. I held on to her firmly and tight until she soothed down. Now I know the main target. Orochimaru wants Sakura. I looked around to see if Sasuke was okay. I saw that Naruto was asleep and snoring loud as ever, but I did see Sasuke, and so did Sakura. He hopped down and told me that he needed to talk to Sakura by herself. I looked suspiciously but, I let him and he took Sakura to the river nearby so that I could see he wouldn't do anything bad to her.

So? How'd you like it? Sorry if there weren't any lemon parts. I thought I did kind of good comparing that I come back couple days ago. So yeah, review please!


	4. By The Riverbank

I'm sorry again, if I didn't update. School started so I haven't had much time at all. Oh well, the fifth shall come now!

By The Riverbank

Sakura's POV

Sasuke grabbed me to the side of the river. He asked, "So what's your answer?" I told him that if there was another choice. He looked down and replied, "I'll ask okay?" I nodded. Then I just said, "Don't leave me yet okay?" Sasuke was walking away until he heard my voice. He turned around and walked toward me and embraced me really tight. I started crying and I said, "Sniff, I…miss you…Sasuke-kun. I'm…so…confused." Sasuke hushed me and said, "Don't worry, whatever you chose, I won't be angry any way you say." Sasuke picked me up bridal style and lifted me near the bank. He sat down and started swaying his arms side to side to get me to calm down. Before I knew it, darkness came to my mind.

Sasuke's POV

She was like an angel cradling in my arms. I started to hum my mother's old lullaby to her. She wriggled around my arms and just slept. I remembered Kakashi was still watching us. Oh, how I wish I still had more time with Sakura. I walked with Sakura sleeping in my arms to Kakashi. I said, "Here, she's asleep, carry her and don't try to persuade her. I'll be watching you." Kakashi simply nodded. I was about to leave until I heard Kakashi say, "Do you want to give her a kiss before you leave?" I turned around and said, "Sure." I walked to the sleeping angel and kissed her forehead and moved some of her hair before I left.

Kakashi's POV

I thought to myself, 'Even though he is a demon now, he still has a soft part for her.' I laid Sakura down and went to the river to catch some fish and get some water. I looked at Sakura and thought, 'I don't want her to leave me, but then I don't want her not to see Sasuke ever again. Do I?' I dove into the water but, before I started catching, I made sure my little cherry blossom wasn't damaged by thought. As Naruto woke I was done catching fish. Sakura was still okay. When I got out, I looked at Sakura's face. It was pale. Uh, oh, I think Sakura's sick. I touched her forehead. It was burning. Crap, I thought, she has a fever. I yelled, "Naruto, get me my towel and go to the river to soak up some water, now!" Naruto nodded and ran. I looked at her and saw that she was breathing very hard. I thought, 'Sasuke, wherever you are, I need your help…'

So yeah, I'm not if it is too short or not. I didn't have a lot of time, plus, I still have my homework. Yeah, you know the rules…R&R! I'm not sure, I probably won't update for a while but, I'll try my best. TBC! –Katarawater


	5. Fever!

Hi ppls! Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! So here's the 6th chappie!

Fever!

Kakashi's POV

'Damn where's Sasuke!' I thought. For the times you need him, he's not here. Naruto came back with the towel and laid Sakura down. For what it seems, it looks as bad when Sasuke had gotten Orochimaru's curse. Sasuke left back to Orochimaru. I didn't know what to do until all of a sudden Sasuke came back. He asked strictly, "What happened to her?" I told him that she got sick and she had a very bad fever. He nodded and said, "I have a specific shot I got from the Orochimaru to cure fevers on purpose. There's only one problem." I looked and said suspiciously, "What type of problem?" He looked and said, "For one thing, it hurts like hell and it partially derives the patient's chakra. Also, she will need a lot of rest after the shot. She will only be awake for every eight hours." I looked. Before you leave to get it, I'll ask Sakura what she wants to do. I woke her up and asked directly, "Sakura, you have a high fever right now. Sasuke has a shot that can make you recover really fast. Only there are a couple of problems…" Sakura replied, "Okay, but one thing first." She looked at me then at Sasuke. She looked at him strictly and asked, "Why?" Sasuke looked at her and said, "Look, Sakura, I hurt you in the past, now I'm trying to earn your trust back. I'm sorry if I shattered your heart." Sakura looked at the ground, hair covering her eyes. She cried while saying, "How can I trust you? You crushed my heart, how can I trust you that you won't try to turn me against Kakashi, HUNH! JUST HOW **CAN** I TRUST YOU? Sasuke looked down. He whispered, "I guess you really can't. Maybe this can change you mind." Sasuke came up to Sakura while she was trembling. He lifted part of her hair and stuck a nicely bloomed flower in her hair. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Sasuke hugged her and just sat next to her for the next couple of minutes. Sakura hugged him back and cried. "So…?" Sasuke said. Sakura sniffed and whispered, "'kay." Sasuke told to wait a couple of minutes.

Sakura's POV

I thought, 'Did he really change?' I looked at Kakashi and he only nodded, I sat up close to him and said, "Will you protect me when he's administering the shot?" I looked at her and said, "Of course I will. And you can lay your head on my lap. If you need to scream, just do it." I trembled, scared, for him and me.

Kakashi's POV

Sasuke came back a few minutes later with his backpack. It had been the same one since he had left. He took the needle and the liquid out. He poked the bottle on the top and got ready. Sakura whimpered, unsure of what was to come. "Kakashi, lift the back of her dress and clean a place with this cleaning wet towel." I looked at Sakura and she nodded. I lifted it up and started the cleaning process, she shivered since the water was cold. He was ready. I finished cleaning and said to Sakura, "I'll wrap around your head so you won't be scared." She gulped and lay on her back, her head in my lap. I looked once more and said, "Okay." I wrapped my arms around her. Sasuke's shot got closer, she screamed. "AHHH!" I hugged her head tighter as the shot went further in. "OWWW! AHHHHH! KAKASHI!" Sasuke cooed her and kept saying, "Relax Sakura, just relax, it'll hurt less if you don't move. She kept screaming until Sasuke said, "Here." He ripped off a piece of his shirt, bundled it and said, "Try to sit up Sakura, Kakashi hold onto the needle and don't make it move." She sat up as he said, "Sakura, open your mouth." She did what he told her and he stuck the wad of cloth in her mouth. She laid back down and kept screaming while biting on the cloth. When the whole needle went in, Sakura arched her back and she screamed, "AHHHH! SASUKE! STOP! KAKASHI! Her voice weakened.

Sakura's POV

It felt like a metal heated in the fire kind of knife stabbed into my back. I continued screaming, not realizing that my scream was weakening. Sasuke said, "Sakura, it's okay, the needle's coming out." He pulled out the needle as fast as he could so it wouldn't hurt as much and instructed me to lay on my back, head facing his chest. I laid down and I slept, feeling weak.

Sasuke's POV

It hurt me to see her cry, but I did what had to be done or she would've died. I used my hand and combed her hair and sung to her the same lullaby I did couple of hours ago. Her eyes, were full of tears. During that time, Kakashi asked, "So are you still with Orochimaru?" I replied, "No, Orochimaru thought that helping you was betraying him so he took back the curse and booted me out. I live by myself now." Kakashi was surprised, then he asked, "Why don't you come back to Konoha?" I looked at him and said, "No one would like me any more, they'd just think I was a traitor. What about Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said, "Don't worry, I'll just say that you saved Sakura from a deadly fever." He looked and nodded. "I'll join you as soon as Sakura awakens." Kakashi said, "Sure."

I feel sad for Sakura. So yeah, R&R as you know it. Also, that was so sweet of Sasuke to help out and go back to Konoha.


	6. Back to Konoha!

Hi! Here's the 7th chapter! BTW, this is the last chapter 4 the story. I'm gonna start a new story that is GaaxSaku called To Mend a Broken Heart. Enjoy

Back to Konoha!

Sakura's POV

"Wow! We're back!" I screamed. Tsunade was at the door and was pretty angry. I didn't mind. I call her mother now since my parents died. "Mother! I missed you so much!" Her angry expression wore off and said, "Welcome back, Sakura." She embraced me until she pressed too hard where I had the shot. I screamed. "What's wrong?" I told her what happened and she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to avoid contact with Tsunade. "Come here." My mother was strict. Sasuke came and said, "Yeah?" My mother looked at him and said, "Thanks." I looked up confused, she actually said to him thank you. "Hn. Just tell her to get some rest, the shot's effect will last for couple more days. Kakashi also said that you will let me back in the village after saving Sakura." My mother smiled, "Fine, only on one condition. You have to tell Sakura you love her and you also have to kiss her." I blushed, "MOM!" I came up to Sasuke and blushed. He said, "I'm so sorry Sakura. I love you." And he kissed me. Kakashi looked and said to Tsunade, "At least, her heart will be at peace now." My mother nodded. I held Sasuke in an embrace as he rocked me back and forth. I cried, "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
